As electronic apparatuses become increasing prevalent in our society, users of such electronic apparatuses utilize their electronic apparatuses in almost every aspect of the users' lives, from communication, to navigation, to scheduling. As such, it may be desirable to configure an apparatus such that the apparatus may operate in an efficient manner.